Love Unknown
by SwimmingChocolateSquid
Summary: Stiles is caught off guard when the mysterious new girl catches his eye. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. Teen Wolf is the property of MTV. I own only the OC Cassidy Daniels and her family/friends.**

**Hey! This is my first story, and I'm so excited to start getting reviews and advice. Constructive criticism only please! Please review so I can decide whether or not to continue with this story. Heart Stiles!**

_OC_

_Name:_** Cassidy Sydney Daniels**

_Age:_** 16**

_Birthdate: _**March 2**

_Eye Color:_** Chocolate Brown**

_Hair Color:_** Blond w/ red streaks**

_Hobbies: _**Drawing, playing guitar and singing, cooking.**

_Pet Peeves: _**Annoying people(Cassi takes crap from no one!)**

_Just be yourself, _the small screen of Cassi's phone read. _But I'm not sure how to do that_, Cassi thought to herself. Her first day of school in Beacon Hills, and she was already getting cheesy advice from her older sister Brie. Beacon Hills would be the fifth town she'd called home in all of her sixteen years. She was sure the first day would be no different than all the others, awkward introductions, no one to sit with at lunchtime, and the feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't belong. Everyone said that she was lucky, she could change her image every time she moved. Cassi had changed herself so many times, she couldn't remember who Cassidy Daniels really was. She slowly ascended the concrete steps, her heart dropping lower into her shoes with each step. _This is it_, she thought, taking a deep breath before pushing open the double doors and joining the flowing river of students going down the long hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. Teen Wolf is the property of MTV. I own only the OC Cassidy Daniels and her family/friends.**

**Hey peeps! Enjoy this chapter, should be longer than the first… Does anyone remember what the high school the Teen Wolf characters go to? I know I've seen it on signs and stuff in the show, but I can't remember. Oh, thanks sooooooooo much for reviewing the first chapter. You all receive imaginary cookies! This chapter is rated T for mild language and some mild adult themes/violence.**

_I'm sure you'll enjoy your new life here in Beacon Hills_…Cassi tuned out. She was sitting in the fake leather seat of the principal's office, her first stop of the day. Being the newest student meant she had to sit through the principal's spiel about how great the school was. So far, it looked no different than any other high school. ..._And now I will escort you to homeroom_, stated the principal, snapping Cassi out of her daydream. She dutifully followed the man in the suit to her new homeroom. She stepped to the front of the room. _Class, please welcome Cassidy Daniels, the newest member of our class. _Cassi looked down. A burning filled her cheeks, and she knew she was blushing as she adjusted her powder blue messenger bag. _Why don't you take a seat next to Miss Argent?_ Cassi hurried to her seat, head down. As soon as the principal left she glanced at the girl to her right. _I'm Alison, _said the girl with a grin; _I'm the former newbie. _Cassi smiled, _Cassidy, but everyone calls me Cassi_. _I love your shirt,_ said Alison. _Thanks,_ Cassi said, surprised. Most people thought her shirts were weird, because she made them herself. _Miss Argent and Miss Daniels, do you have anything to contribute?_ _No, sir, _Cassi stated with a smile at her new friend. She concentrated hard for the rest of class. _Briiiiinnnnng!_ Cassi quickly gathered her things and rushed out of the room. She pulled out her binder and flipped through the pages, looking for her very elusive schedule. Suddenly, she was on the ground, her books scattered around her. _Dammit, watch where you're going! _She yelled at whoever had knocked her over. She looked up at a boy who would've been very attractive to her had he not just made her late for science. _Sorry, _he gasped. He scrambled to help her pick up her books. _Stiles come on!_ A boy stood across the hallway and beckoned to the boy Cassi now knew as Stiles. Stiles stood up and backed away from the death glare Cassi shot at him. _Moron,_ she thought as she picked up the books and hurried off to class.

Cassi shouldered her bag and grabbed a tray. Lunch was always her least favorite time of the day. She loaded her tray with the unappetizing mess that never seemed to change, no matter how many times she switched schools. She spotted Alison, and wandered towards that side of the room, hoping she would be invited to join their table. _Cassi, come sit with us!_ Alison called to her. Cassi smiled gratefully, and took the spot to Alison's left. _This is Lydia, Jackson, my boyfriend Scott, and…this is Stiles. _Cassi swung her head around to stare into the eyes of the boy she'd yelled at earlier. She could tell he recognized her too. _We've met_, he said. _I hope there are no hard feelings about earlier. I was just really stressed out, _she said. _We're cool, _he said with a grin. Cassi swore she felt sparks when he smiled at her. She tore her eyes away from him a few seconds later, and looked at the other people sitting with her. She struggled to chew the severely undercooked spaghetti. Nobody else had seemed to notice the awkward moment, and she focused on the conversation.

After her last class she unloaded her locker, and prepared to leave. As she shoved her books into her bag, she felt a presence behind her. She whirled around and stared into the eyes of a football player. _I'm Nathan, _he said, smirking. _I noticed that you're a newbie, and I'd be happy to show you around. In fact, _he traced a finger around her cheekbone, _there's a party tonight I'd be happy to show you to. _He leaned in to whisper in her ear, _and maybe you'll show me what's under that pretty little dress_. Firecrackers of anger went off in her brain, and Cassi gritted her teeth, and brought her knee up hard between his legs. She grabbed his arm and pressed him up against the locker. _If you ever talk to me like that again, you will lose this arm. Got it?_ She growled at him. _Got it, _he squeaked, and scurried away. Cassi chuckled as she walked outside. Stiles, who'd seen the whole thing with Scott, stared in disbelief. _Cassi is one kickass chick, _he said admirably. Cassi hopped in her red Volkswagen, and peeled away. She settled into the comfortable seat as she drove home. _I just can't get him out of my mind, _she thought to herself as she pictured Stiles' large, expressive eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. Teen Wolf is the property of MTV. I own only the OC Cassidy Daniels and her family/friends.**

**Hay is for horses! Loving the reviews, keep 'em coming! Still trying to make these chapters longer. Question: I need ideas for a first date for Stiles and Cassi. This chapter kind of has them hanging out, but I need ideas for a "real" date, just the two of them. I'm kinda having writer's block about it right now. PM me if you have any ideas. Oh, a bunch of people said that I should start a new paragraph with dialogue. Did I do it right here? I'm still kind of confused about it… Live, love, ride! :P**

_…Cause you're hot n' you're cold! _Cassi's radio alarm screamed. She groaned, and forced herself to swing her legs out of bed. Her evening had been exhausting. Brie, her sister, had immediately been able to tell that something special had happened. She'd told Brie all about Stiles over chocolate brownie ice cream and a Pretty Little Liars Marathon. Since their parents were still straightening out some details of the move back at their former home, Brie, being the coolest college age sister ever, stayed up late listening to Cassi talk about Stiles all night. Cassi smiled, and dragged herself to the bathroom. She washed up, and applied the bare minimum of makeup. She'd never been very into makeup, but she wanted to look nice. She flat ironed her long blonde hair, and clipped a thin feather in next to one of the many bright red streaks. Next, Cassi headed to the closet. She tossed on a ruffled tank, cardigan, and cute shorts. She galloped downstairs and grabbed her bag and a muffin for the road. At school, she felt much less awkward. In homeroom, she slid into the seat next to Alison."Hey Alison_."_

"Hey Cassi!"What Alison said next shocked her in the best way possible.

"I know we just met yesterday, but you seem like a really nice girl. My parents are out of town tonight, and Lydia and I wanted to sleep over_." _A grin spread across Cassi's face. No one at any of her other schools had ever accepted her this easily.

"I'd love to! "Cassi quietly replied as the teacher walked in and began taking attendance. Her second day, and two friends already!

Stiles walked into the lunchroom and smiled. Cassi was sitting with Alison again. He didn't have to make up some dumbass excuse to sit with her. He walked over and quickly took the seat next to her. "Hey Cassi." She turned to him, and smiled.

"Hey Stiles." When she turned back to Alison, her hair flipped towards him. He closed his eyes for a moment, and breathed in. Her hair smelled like apples, which just happened to be his favorite fruit. He opened his eyes before anybody noticed.

"Cassi, I saw you in the hall with Nathan yesterday." She looked back at him, and blushed.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, it was freakin awesome. Nobody stands up to him." She smiled at that. She went to turn to Alison again, but she was deep in conversation with Scott. She turned back to me. I decided to start the conversation. "Why does everybody call you Cassi?"

"Cassidy is my full name, and I hate it," she said,

"My friend from Oregon started calling me Cassi, and that's been my name ever since." Alison turned around and started talking to Cassi again. I sighed and went back to my conversation with Scott.

Cassi's last class of the day was history. On her first day, she'd discovered that Mr. Moore was **the **most boring teacher she had ever met. Luckily, her desk was in a back corner, so she pulled out her sketchbook, and started to draw. Her fingers wrapped around the pencil, and began sculpting a face into the page. By the end of class, the drawing bore a strong resemblance to a certain bench-warming lacrosse player. She blushed and shoved the drawing into her bag as the bell rang.

"Cassi!," called Alison as she stepped into the hall. She trotted over.

"Be at my house at 7:30, K?"

"Sure thing Alison," said Cassi. They grinned at each other, and Cassi walked out to her car.

Stiles swung his now full bag onto his shoulder. He noticed Scott a few lockers away.

"Hey dude, I have a question."

"What's up Stiles?"

"You know that girl Cassi?"

"Yeah, she's spending the night at Alison's house."

"Can you go over and find out if she's into me?"

"Oooooooh, Stiles has a crush, "he taunted, "Yeah, I'll go."

"Thanks man."

** Sorry guys, this one's still kinda short, but I'm so damn lazy… COULD NOT MAKE MYSELF WRITE ANOTHER WORD. Free cookies to everyone who promises not to tell me to make it longer! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. Teen Wolf is the property of MTV. I own only the OC Cassidy Daniels and her family/friends.**

**Hey dudes and dudettes! So so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry it's taken me so ridiculously long to update this story. I didn't have access to a computer while on vacay. Forgiveness is a virtue! Thanks for the date ideas in the reviews. I know my chapters are reeeeeeeeeeeally short, but that probably won't change throughout this story. Lydia will be a lot nicer in this story than she is in the show. Oh, btw, this story takes place after the first season finale. I know Lydia's in the hospital at this point, but I changed it a little for the story. Jackson won't really be in the story, and neither will Derek. Reviews make me smile! **

Cassi stood in front of the full length mirror on her bathroom door and examined her outfit. Her feet were clad in casual flip-flops, her peeling nail polish carefully removed in case painting their nails was on the evening agenda. She had kept on her shorts, but changed into a tight splatter paint t-shirt. She wanted to be casual, but look good. She had a feeling that Lydia could make or break her reputation in Beacon Hills. She grabbed the overnight duffel bag she had stuffed with all of the essentials for the evening. Clothes, toilitries, nail polish, a pillow, and her sketchbook filled the black and pink bag to the brim. She knew that she probably wouldn't even take her sketchbook out of her bag, but it went everywhere with her. It was like a security blanket. She had hidden it at the bottom of the bag, hoping that she wouldn't have to take it out during the sleepover. She hopped into her car, texting her sister who wasn't home yet from work that she was spending the night with a friend, and would be back sometime the next morning. After she had entered Alison's address into her GPS system, she had a reply from her sister.

_No problem, have fun! _She smiled, and drove off.

She pulled into the Argent's driveway at exactly 7:30. She spent a little longer than necessary gathering her things; she wanted to be fashionably late. She rang the doorbell at 7:45, after a little procrastination.

"Hey," Alison said with lots of enthusiasm. "Lydia's already here; we're setting up our stuff in the basement."

"Ok, cool," Cassi chirped, cringing at her dorky response.

Alison led the way into a large entryway, and down the stairs to an impressive basement. A huge flatscreen hung on one wall, with several movie theatre style chairs facing it. The wall opposite the screen was a bar with a fridge full of soda, and cabinets of movie snack foods. The other walls were lined with glass cases overflowing with movies. "This is our home theatre," said Alison. Alison walked into a smaller room next to it. Three cots were set up, and a sparkly pink duffel bag sat against the wall. A girl with fiery red hair sat on one of the cots, her eyes glued to the phone in her hands. "Lydia, this is Cassi," Alison introduced the girls,"Cassi, this is my friend Lydia."

"Nice to meet you," Lydia said, tearing her eyes away from the small screen, "Alison's told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to finally meet you too," said Cassi, feeling more at ease. The doorbell chimed. "That must be the pizza," Alison said, "I'll go get it." She trotted off towards the steps. "Where did you move from?" Lydia asked, setting the phone down.

"I lived in Oregon before I moved here," Cassi said, taking a seat on the cot next to Lydia's.

"My parents move around a lot because of their jobs," Cassi continued, "They're both authors. They think that changing the scenery is inspiring. They mean well, but the moving around can be hard on my sister and I."

"Who's your sister," Lydia asked, "I haven't seen her around."

"She's in college now. She's on break, but she's been going to the UCLA. She goes back to school in a week," Cassi said, thinking of the day her sister would go back to living the college life.

"Pizza time," Alison sang out as she entered the room, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Cassi's just been telling me about her family," Lydia said, smiling. The girls smiled at each other, and dug into the pepperoni goodness. It wasn't long before they'd devoured the whole pizza. "Who's up for a movie," asked Cassi.

"I definently am," said Alison, "But let's change first." The girls changed into their jams. Lydia wore pink shorts and a black tank top. Cassi slipped into purple shorts and a yellow tank top. Alison had chosen black shorts and a t-shirt that must have belonged to Scott. "Nice shirt, Alison," Lydia teased. The trio giggled, and moved to the theatre. Alison picked up three movies that sat on the couch.

"I like all three, anyone got a vote?"

"I haven't seen that one," said Cassi, pointing to a comedy on the left.

"Me either," said Lydia. Alison popped the DVD in, and hurried to the back of the room as Lydia and Cassi settled on the couch. Alison dimmed the lights. Cassi thought about how much fun she was having with the girls as the previews started. Alison returned with a tray of sodas, chips, popcorn, and other movie snacks. The movie began. Soon, all of the girls were giggling. By the end of the movie, they had eaten their way through the whole tray of snacks, and hadn't stopped laughing since the movie had begun. Lydia yawned, and the girls moved back into the smaller room. They chatted for a few hours, about everything from school to boys to makeup tips. Cassi had even felt comfortable enough to show them her sketchbook. Lydia and Alison marveled at the amazing artwork. When they saw her drawing of Stiles, she told them about her crush, blushing the whole time. "You can't tell anyone," pleaded Cassi, "not Scott, not your other friends, and especially not Stiles."

They both swore, and the conversation moved on. What the girls didn't know, was that Scott had been sitting outside listening to the whole thing. He grinned, and ran towards Stiles' house to tell him the news…

**Sooooooooo, yeah. This chapter was also short, but I had to end it there. I've been really busy trying to finish my summer stuff before I go back to school. I always put it off until the end of summer. So it'll probably be a while before I update again, but I promise I'll try. Review please! ;-)**


End file.
